


The Night We Met (DirkJake)

by asiriusproblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ballroom Dancing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Revolution, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusproblem/pseuds/asiriusproblem
Summary: Roxy convinces Dirk to go to a revolution ball and he enjoys it more than he thought he would ;)(I know 'The Night We Met' is a Lord Huron song and is highkey depressing but this fic isn't sad I promise- I just felt that it would be a fitting title.)Characters belong to Andrew Hussie.





	1. Dance With Me

Pretentious lights illuminated the lively ballroom as many with a false sense of sophistication either swayed to the rhythm of the authentic music, plunged into shallow conversations founded upon gossip, or stayed to the sidelines of the event- typically near the food tables- to act as the outliers of the night. Jake English, however, participated in none of those activities. Throughout the evening, he found himself drawn into long discussions pertaining to the revolution, accompanied by his father’s hand resting paternally on his shoulder. Never expecting himself to be involved much in the dialogue unless questioned, the young man often found himself bored, stood in his uniform green coat and dark-hued suit underneath.

Time drawled on and not much changed, but hope for excitement still lingered, only heightened when his father excused himself to engage with another member of the high class. The boy saw this as a sign of freedom. Not bothering to pardon himself, the Englishman snuck off inconspicuously, keeping his head low to avoid any attempts by guests to approach him.

 

Not even thirty minutes away in a run-down apartment that stood smack in the middle of town, the burnt orange suit that Dirk Strider wore was proven to be very suffocating. He couldn’t decide which was worse, being choked by the tight-fitting clothing all night or Roxy, who had taken to pampering him and making sure he looked absolutely perfect.

“Can you maybe hurry up?” Dirk asked impatiently. 

Roxy raised a thin eyebrow and rested her hands on her slim waist. “Excuse _ me _ , but you can’t rush beauty! What if you meet a cute guy there, huh? You’ll be thanking me for making you look drop-dead gorgeous.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He sighed and hopped down from the bathroom counter, brushing the Lalonde’s hands away when they went to fix wrinkles in his suit that were probably non-existent.

 

While Roxy didn’t by any means enjoy big gatherings, she used them as an excuse to get completely hammered, taking champagne from waiters as soon as her glass fell empty. Dirk left her at a small table with Jane- a trusted friend- who they had spotted amidst the large crowd and Roxy began talking her ear off instead of his, her words slurred. He wandered around the room aimlessly, doing all he could to not draw attention to himself. At least that was the plan, until a sudden collision with another person drug him out of his train of thought and he instinctively reached up to make sure his shades were still intact.

The clash of his shoulder with another caused Jake to stumble, his head nearly spinning. He mumbled a cluster of an apology as he regained his balance and brushed his hands over his coat to straighten it out. Once he had gotten a good look at the blonde, a toothy grin broke out across his lips. “Sorry, mate, was in a bit of a rush. My mistake, of course. I don’t believe I’ve spotted you around tonight. I’m sure I would have recalled if I had.” He rambled.

Dirk peered down at Jake, who rubbed at the nape of his neck and gazed out at the plethora of people who were now waltzing to a slow, classical tune. He was only a bit shorter than Dirk and was dressed almost exactly like every other man in the room but instead of their plain black suits, it was green- as were his eyes.

Jake continued. “Truth be told, I’ve got no bloody idea what the hell we’re all here for. Revolution’s coming and a ball is thrown, of all things. I don’t suppose you’d care a whit for it, would you?”

“Um, y-yeah, definitely?” Dirk responded. It came out more like a question than a statement. 

Jake’s brows furrowed slightly though a prominent smile lingered and curved the corners of his lips to uphold his friendly demeanor. The sunglasses were a bit off-putting, but they also allowed Jake to create a secretive narrative for the blonde in his own mind. Maybe he was a secret agent, or- and this seemed more plausible, if not less exciting- he just thought himself to be a very cool person. 

“Just as I suspected,” he remarked. “You don’t strike me as the type of fellow to involve himself with the buggering elitists around us,” he spared a glance over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of his father, who seemed to be searching the room for him. With a nervous laugh, he turned his attention back to the blonde. “Would you mind so dearly if we carried this elsewhere?” He inquired, though he was already slipping through the crowd before receiving an answer.

Once Jake had paved a way for them outside, he huffed triumphantly and settled his hands on his hips underneath his coat. “You haven’t a care for this pesky revolution ball, so why  _ are _ you here?” He hoped his question didn’t come out too rude- his curiosity was just getting the better of him.

“I’m new to the area and a family friend told me about it,” Dirk replied to the query. “Where I’m from, we don’t have anything remotely close to this so I figured I would see what it’s like. Personally,” he claimed as he brushed imaginary dust from his clothing, :I don’t believe I’ll be attending one of these again.”

Jake seemed taken aback by the statement, head cocking to the side as his smile fell gradually. By no means was he offended. He, too, had loathed the untitled game of balls at first. But the young English had learned to tolerate them over time- he did grow up attending them, after all. While Jake spent every gathering locked under his father’s hand like a social prisoner, he’d managed to escape mid-party each time and go off to do his own thing, much to the elder’s displeasure. 

“Huh,” he commented, mostly to himself. “And why’s that? You’ll find no judgement here, mate, only simple curiosity. I’m not too much of a right fan either, mind you. If it wasn’t for my father, I would have clobbered off a good while ago. He fancies a social opportunity, you know. He’s got this- oh. Hm,” Jake cut off his own rambling abruptly. “Never mind that. My apologies.”

Dirk simply shrugged it off as he put his hands behind his back. He laced his fingers together and rocked boyishly on his heels. “I guess I’m just not very social. I normally take to staying indoors but…” God, this was going to sound cheesy. He cringed at himself. “I had a good feeling about this.” It came out in an embarrassed mumble. 

Jake’s gaze flickered down to the other’s feet as they tittered about, then moved back up to meet his shaded eyes. “I see,” he spoke out idly. “Well… I do hope this oh-so-lively shindig lived up to your expectations.”

“I don’t have anything to compare it to- unless you count stereotypes I’ve heard growing up.”

“This is your first, then.” Jake said allowed as it dawned on him. He clapped his hands together, peering into the ballroom and wore a smirk. “You simply can’t attend a ball without forcing yourself one dance, can you? Practically a bloody rule,” The implied suggestion was all in good fun, but also an attempt to get closer to the attractive man before him. “Have you come with someone on your arm, perchance?”

Dirk remembered what Roxy had said about meeting cute boys as his chest fluttered and internally thanked her for making him look so stunning- just as she said he would. “I arrived with a friend but she’s with somebody else,” He smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

At the mention of a friend accompanying him, Jake didn’t dare let his grin falter, even if it did twitch just a bit. The pit of his stomach felt numb in a pleasant way as he said: “Oh, I just wanted to know the probability of you agreeing to dance with me.”

Jake extended a hand out to Dirk graciously. “Will you?”


	2. Name Exchange

Jake's father was inside. But he knew that if the older man saw him busy with a guest, he would leave them be.

There was a shock as their hands touched and intertwined and without another word, the Strider let himself be led back into the ballroom. He wasn't exactly the type to dance- especially like this. But the way Jake felt against him was something else entirely. They moved swiftly together, Dirk making sure not to step on the other's polished shoes as he was pulled in close. The firm hand on his waist made his legs feel like jello.

In the midst of the other dancers, Jake's eyes traced the lining of Dirk's sunglasses and their odd shape, curiosity taking over. He began resenting them, if only a bit, as they took on the role of a barrier between the two. "I must say, I don't see the point in the spectacles," he teased. "We are indoors, after all- mind you, the sun has set. It's depriving, really."

Dirk figured Jake would question the accessory eventually. "Well," he began as he spun the brunette and pulled him back in, their bodies flush. "It wouldn't be very exciting if you knew, would it?"

The right words at the right time made all of the difference to Jake and when Dirk had uttered those words, they stroked his affinity for excitement and mysteries. He was sure his brain had somersaulted against his skull, the numbing sensation in his stomach turning to odd tingles.

He laughed genuinely. "No... no, I suppose not. You've only strengthened my curiosity," Jake informed his company as his thumb smoothed against his. "Though I'm sure you're aware."

They glided with ease across the dance floor. Red hues colored the tips of Jake's ears, spreading to his cheeks. "For a gentleman new to the whole ball-extravaganza-hoopla, I'd say you're definitely well off on your feet!"

"The friend I came with said that knowing how to dance is very important. She spent weeks teaching me." Dirk responded. He twirled Jake again, watching his coat fly behind him, reminding Dirk of a brilliant green cape.

"Very important? I'm not sure if...- well, I suppose it helps. Dancing tends to be one of the few activities here to pass the time."

Dirk nodded in agreement. "I must admit, this isn't too complicated once you get into the motion," he leaned down to the other's ear, practically purring when he said: "and if this is how every ball I attend will go, I'll just have to come more often."

The action caused Jake's shoulders to tense up, his breath becoming sparse. He could feel the warmth radiating from Dirk's words against his ear and by the grace of a God, he did _not_ have to immediately excuse himself to a bathroom. To lean forward and press a short kiss to his company's lips would be so easy, but he'd be a dead man for it. If not dead, incredibly embarrassed.

Instead, Jake only tightened his grip slightly. "A growth in your attendance would be a pleasant surprise."

There was a small distance between them, neither of them daring to move any closer. Dirk's hand moved it's way up to rest on the space between Jake's shoulder and neck, enjoying the sight of the flustered man in front of him. It was as if the room had emptied and they were the only two left to marinate in each others presence for as long as they pleased. They must have been an odd sight to onlookers, Jake realized. Too close, too red, hardly dancing.

"What's your name?" Dirk broke the silence abruptly. "If you don't mind me asking."

They hadn't even exchanged names and Jake wondered how he could have been so dense. "Oh, Christ on a fucking cracker. My dearest apologies," he spilled out, flustered once again. "English- Jake English, that is," he didn't expect his surname to ring a bell for the foreigner, but he was rather content with that. His father wasn't the best man; he didn't need the association. "And you are?"

"Dirk Strider."

It was an odd name. Definitely not one Jake had heard whispered at gossip-filled events. He didn't mind, however. In fact, he appreciated it.

"Right-o. Well, _Mr. Strider_ ," he put a playful amount of emphasis on his name now that he knew it, tasting it on his tongue. His feet were no longer moving as if he'd forgotten they were supposed to be. "I hope you don't take this as too forward or some cack-handed attempt at wooing and misunderstand my intentions, but... would you like to accompany me upstairs? There's much less noise."

The request sent Dirk's heart hammering in his chest. He nodded, his brain- with only so much rationality left- was yelling at him as Jake took his hand. _Don't get your hopes up._

Jake steered Dirk towards a grand staircase, but did not hurry his steps through the waves of guests around them; he didn't want to look as eager as he felt. An off-glance pointed him in the direction of his father. There was a brief moment of eye contact and Jake thought that they would be interrupted. The elder's face only hardened and he turned away.

The upstairs hallway was littered with all-too-expensive portraits. Most were of Jake's father himself. Some- but very few- were of the family in their entirety, all snobbishly adorning the walls. They caught Dirk's attention when he saw Jane in one of them. She and Jake did look alike and he didn't put being related to each other past them.

"You know Jane?"

Jake looked towards the photos as well and nodded. "She's my cousin," his eyebrows furrowed. "You know her, too?"

"Ths friend I came with is with her right now." Dirk chuckled.

"Ah, I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //In which the author is shit at coming up with chapter titles. 
> 
> This was going to be one long chapter but I think im going to shorten them down more so that this work has more than five parts. More coming soon! *wink wonk*


	3. Different

Once safely in Jake's bedroom, the brunette closed the door behind them. "Right. I'd say this is better, wouldn't you? Make yourself comfortable! I'd like to know more about you, if that's quite alright," he said as he removed his coat and set it on the back of his desk chair. "I understand you're new. What caused you to leave your last area?" When Jake took a seat at the edge of the large bed, Dirk joined him and a certain comfort enveloped him as the mattress sank deeper. 

Dirk began undoing the top two buttons of his shirt, sighing in relief as he was finally able to breathe better without any constriction. "My Bro's job brought us here."

The answer was plain and simple and not at all what Jake had been expecting. He believed that everything had an elaborate story attached to it. "A job, you say? Huh. And where is your brother tonight? Not here, I presume?"

Dirk imagined telling the elder Strider to come to a ball and could faintly hear his voice saying something along the lines of: 'you? Hanging around those pompous rich people? Striders don't do balls, Dirk.' He shook his head and looked at Jake, who was leaning back comfortably. "Uh... I'm not too sure he would be up for coming to one of these."

"Is that so...? Is it the lack of guns-blazing action that spoils these evenings? I recommended a gun show, you know." Jake rambled. "Your brother! Tell me, what's he like?"

Dirk scratched the back of his neck and tilted his head. "Um... he's okay," all of the times he was left at home alone came to mind. "I guess,"

Jake pondered over whatever 'he's okay' meant, but suppressed the rest of his unanswered questions regarding Dirk's brother; he could tell that the subject was touchy. "I'll just have to take your word for it then. And what about that friend you spoke of? Just how close are the pair of you? You did attend a ball together." He couldn't help but let a worried chuckle escape him.

Dirk smirked at the anxiety lacing Jake's tone but was grateful for the topic change. "Why? You jealous, English?"

"I-" Jake stumbled over his words, cheeks flaring up. Was he really that transparent? "Why, I- no! That's not-" he rubbed at the side of his neck. "Just the implications of attending a...- I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Chill out, I was only teasing," Dirk rested a hand on Jake's shoulder and chuckled. "Roxy is practically my sister and a really great person when sober. Honestly, she's probably getting wasted as we speak."

"She sounds swell. Though, I'm not sure how the whole wasted bit'll go with the party downstairs. They can be a bit suctioning in terms of fun."

Dirk nodded. "She'll liven up the party, that's for sure."

They fell into silence. This made Jake nervous. He was used to filling silences, even enjoyed it. Growing up, he didn't have many people to speak to. It was ironic considering he lived in a manor filled with servants and weekly guests. But they were all well over his age and his father preferred he not make conversation with them. Therefore, when Jake did get the chance to talk, he often overdid it.

"When I ran into you earlier," he started, "I was worried that you were blind for a hot moment. The sunglasses threw me off a little... do you ever take them off? You must when you sleep, surely."

Dirk bit his lip in thought. He hasn't known Jake for very long- Hell, it had only been a few hours. But he felt like he could trust him. Which was strange; Dirk had never really trusted anyone before, with the exception of Roxy. For some reason, a part of him believed, or rather  _wanted_  to believe that Jake would be different than the people his brother had told him about. 

The pounding in his chest was different, this time. "I'm not... I'm not  _normal_." Shame raked through him.

Jake softened at the anecdote. "Unless there's some third-eye business under those doohickeys, I'd say you seem pretty normal to me!" 

Dirk smiled and the pounding ceased a little bit, making breathing ten times easier. "I guess I just don't want to deal with the reactions I know I'll get from people. But I feel... different with you."

"Different?" Jake questioned. 

Then it all clicked. "Golly, I feel different with you as well, Strider!" He assured the other positively, letting the blonde's point fly completely over his head. "You are heaps more entertaining than anyone else I've met tonight. Granted, everyone I've met tonight were twice my age, but my words still stand."

Dirk raised an eyebrow. "Why are there only adults here anyway? Where's the fun for people like us if everyone is older and all sophisticated?" 

A laugh passed Jake's lips and he shook his head, slipping off his leather shoes with the heels of his feet. "These aren't typically meant for people of our likes, Dirk. It's mainly connections disguised as a festive event. It can be a blast, yes, if presented by the right folks and such, but not usually. There's always another motive. My father, he..." his expression shifted slowly, glancing towards the door in a suspicious manner. "You can keep a secret, can't you?"

He spoke quietly, but seriously and Dirk knew that Jake trusted him just as much as he trusted Jake. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I got out of school for summer break about a week ago so hopefully I'll be able to put out more content consistently. 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon if I get the motivation to work on it! ^^//


	4. Secrets

Paranoia wasn’t a trait that Jake had grown with throughout the years but in that moment it crawled down his spine. “My father… I don’t have complete evidence but I’ve heard him speaking in his office- not that I’m one to eavesdrop! However, if you had heard what I did, I doubt you’d dump the can of blame on me.”

He was stalling, he realized, and he sighed.

“I don’t know how he’ll do it but I think my father plans to extract the militia from the revolution once it’s begun, somehow. He’s aware of the citizens’ inability to stage a revolution alone. And this party- I’m not sure… but I believe he’s thrown it to gather allies for a new rule. Forgive me if I sound mad, that isn’t at all my intention.” Jake huffed in distress.

Dirk rested a hand on his shoulder in hopes that it would successfully comfort him. The brunette couldn’t help but lean into the touch and slowly but surely, a forced smile turned into a genuine one.

“I’m sure it will all be fine in the end. There’s no need to bother you with the thought,” he dismissed the subject, not wanting to worry his company. To get more comfortable, he nonchalantly undid his suspenders and dropped them on his nightstand in a bundle. “Might as well. I doubt they’ll be requesting my presence downstairs before the night’s end. You, however… sadly, you will have to take your leave at some point. Adventures only last so long, don’t they?” Jake rambled as he untucked his shirt, a frown pulling at his lips.

Dirk knew that Jake was right and vaguely wondered whether or not Roxy was searching for him. “I guess you’re right…” He subconsciously swayed closer. At the close proximity, he could smell the boy’s cologne and a subtle hint of shaving cream. “We’ll just have to make this adventure worth it, won’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is literally the shortest chapter I've ever written. I am going to work on it more tonight though so another one will be up soon. 
> 
> Also, about militia being pulled from the revolution. I'm not even sure if that is a thing that can be done. Everyone I've talked to (including even my dad) don't seem to convinced that it's a thing that happens. However, this fanfiction is a roleplay that I did with someone last summer. I don't really roleplay anymore, just because I can never find any people to roleplay with. Anyway, the person I created this with played Jake and they're the one who wrote that in as the conflict. I honestly don't know what I could change the conflict to even if I wanted to, but even so, it seems unfair to that person if I change it. 
> 
> In case you're wondering: yes, they gave me permission to take it and turn it into a fanfiction.


	5. Marigolds

Knowing that they didn’t have much longer until they had to part ways upset Jake. But he tried to reassure himself. There would be an adventure in the wait until their next encounter itself. It didn’t have to be so bad!

He disconnected from his stream of thought when he felt the blonde’s movement towards him, his eyes flickering up and catching the mysterious tinted glasses. He wanted to rip them off- politely, of course.

His heart sped faster and for a moment he feared that Dirk could hear it. “If you were to kiss me, Strider, I find that I would have an extremely difficult time turning you down.”

Dirk went completely still and his breath stuttered as he inhaled. He really  _wasn’t_  expecting that to be Jake’s response. “I- I um… fuck. Would you want that?”

The brunette couldn’t help the laugh that cut through the tension between them, glancing down at the other’s mouth. He pulled his glasses off, setting them down next to his suspenders; one of them wearing glasses was enough of a disaster for a kiss. He didn’t reply but leaned forward and pressed a careful kiss to Dirk’s lips.

It was barely enough for Dirk to even register what was happening and when Jake pulled back, he was met again by those blasted shades. They were almost like a barrier between the two and Jake wanted them  _gone_. “Take them off.” It was meant to be a request but sounded more like a command. Nevertheless, it got his point across.

As hesitant as he felt, to Hell with him if he was going to let anything get in the way of feeling Jake’s lips on his. He was still terrified of what Jake’s response to his eye color would be, however, and as Dirk took the accessory off, his eyes remained shut tight.

Vulnerability wasn’t something that he was accustomed to.

Sat next to him, Jake was confused. No one’s eyes could possibly be that awful. He began to imagine the worst; maybe they we both entirely black, resembling some demon. Even if they were, he wouldn’t mind at that point. He took the shades from the blonde’s grasp and placed them next to his glasses.

Dirk was relieved as he was pulled into a second kiss. It was soft but intent and he took a deep breath through his nose, hands flying up into the other’s dark locks and pulling him impossibly closer. His head was uncharacteristically fogged up and all he could focus on was the feeling of Jake.

Jake’s soft lips on his.

Jake’s hands on his shoulders, squeezing gently.

Jake’s hair slipping through his fingers.

An over-saturated feeling of pure heat filled them as they moved their lips to the rhythm they’d created and as calloused hands slid down Dirk’s chest and the kiss deepened with the tilt of a head, Dirk did all that he could to push the desperate noise rising in his throat back down.

Jake wanted nothing more than to be closer to the man in front of him- he wanted to have something to remember after he left. Boldly, he wasted no time climbing into Dirk’s lap, straddling his waist. A shiver coursed involuntarily through Dirk’s body; he felt like he was on fire.

Jake was the one to break the kiss, both of their breaths coming out in heavy pants.

“H-holy shit.” Dirk rasped.

Jake thought it felt strange looking at him now. The first thing he noticed was the eyes and his own pair would have widened at the sight if he had not been in such a haze. He caressed Dirk’s face, his thumb stroking against his cheek. “Marigolds,” he commented aloud. “I can’t imagine why you would want to hide them. Everyone adores marigolds.”

“Not everyone is as kind as you…”

“I find you’ll often be surprised by the amount of kindness capable of the general public,” Jake consoled him. “Would it be too much to persuade you to spend the night?”

“No, not at all,” Dirk said. “Would Roxy be okay if I did?”

Jake nodded. “I’m sure that Jane will ensure she arrives home safely,” he chuckled. “You lot are truly spectacular at... - if I didn’t know any better, I’d accuse you two of being spies. Though with our compromising position, I- ah, well, it’s safe to say that I trust you.”

Dirk felt warmth in his chest and his cool demeanor had completely crumbled at this point. Butterflies to erupted in his stomach and his cheeks ached. He hasn’t smiled this much in years- or even ever, he realized.

An unfamiliar confidence surged through Jake. “Well then, with that all sorted,” he began, wearing a smirk. “If you plan on staying…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh boy, it's getting spicy. Smut coming real soon for all of you dirty bastards out there ;^)


	6. Trust

“If you plan on staying…” Jake’s words trailed off as skillful hands worked at the buttons of Dirk’s shirt. Still sitting on his lap, he palmed at the now exposed pale skin. He caressed and studied Dirk’s body as if his life depended on it, eyes hungry.

The button up Dirk was wearing hung loose on his shoulders and he shrugged it off. They fell into a searing kiss, living for the taste of each other's lips and Jake was helpful in the removal of his own shirt as he sucked leisurely on the blonde’s lower lip. They didn’t break apart as Dirk's back hit the soft cushion of the bed and he ran his hands along the other’s shirtless body, touching anywhere he could reach. The skin of Jake's back was soft and Dirk traced his fingers up his spine causing the other to shudder against him.

A shaky breath exuded from Jake’s nose and his hips, without thinking, ground down against the blonde's, his fingers digging into the sheets beside them.

Dirk gasped and his head fell back. "Fuck." His hand trailed up into the brunette’s hair again, tugging and swirling strands around his finger as he pushed his hips up, creating more friction between them. 

Before long, Jake’s head was resting on Dirk’s shoulder and he let out a quiet groan as he felt his pants grow tighter. There was something embarrassing about looking at him while in such a vulnerable state. He rolled against the other once again, creating a steady rhythm and Dirk moved along with him, his mouth producing a shuddered moan. The room grew warmer with every passing minute.

Their positions were flipped- with a burst of confidence on Dirk’s part. Now, Jake laid beneath him, his cheeks tinted pink. A poor excuse for a curse was mumbled under his breath as he looked up at the blonde, eyes glazed and full of lust. The intensity of the moment lit a fire of vehemence all the way down to his pants where he stiffly pressed up against Dirk's thigh. His chest rose and fell with his untamed breaths.

Dirk’s hands were positioned on each side of Jake’s head, propping himself up above him. He was also breathing irregularly, his mind in a state of euphoria. He swallowed thickly and was barely holding onto himself. He was hot, hard, and Jake English looked absolutely ravishing with his dark and tousled hair and that look on his face as he gazed at him. 

"Is this okay?" Dirk asked. It was almost difficult to focus- he could feel Jake hard against him, could see his dilated eyes, and could still hear his desperate moans ringing in his head.

"I… I believe so, yes." Jake nodded and chuckled airly. “I'm not too...certain on how this works."

Dirk grinned- which, Jake learned he really adored Dirk’s grin. "Don't worry. I kind of know what I'm doing,” he assured. His hand moved down Jake's chest, watching as he arched into his touch, and rested at the button of his trousers. Tender kisses were pressed to the hollow of the brunette’s cheek, along his jawline, and down his neck. “Do you trust me?”

The hand at Jake's button began undoing it and Jake lulled his head back. A strong urge to buck his hips up closer to the hand filled him but he somehow still had enough self-control to restrain himself. Instead, a low, pleading moan escaped him. “Y-Yes, I do. I do trust you, Dirk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be dividing the smut into a few chapters, probably. Just to keep y'all on your toes ;^)


End file.
